Full Circle
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: He had never done this before in his life. Yes, he used to attend it, but never tried teaching it. Now here he was, going around getting advice. What he did not expect was that life lessons were something he would experience along the way.


Hey there! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so I hope I've made a good start. Anyway, I would like to give my thanks to SiriuslyScarredforLife for giving great advice and helping me along the way.

* * *

Footsteps echoed along the stone corridors as a certain someone hurried to the greenhouse. His mind was all over the place even as he tripped over his feet. Students who happened to witness that clumsy scene were either startled or muffling their laughter. He, however, paid no attention. He was still visualizing the scene in his mind where he would enter the greenhouse for second-year Herbology.

It was his first time, after all. How could he not fret over his first lesson as a professor?

Neville Longbottom thought back to his conversation with Professor McGonagall weeks ago. She was retiring before the new school year starts and so he asked her for advice.

* * *

"Neville, I know you can do it."

"But… I don't know if I can make the students enjoy Herbology. What if I do something wrong during class?" He could just imagine the students grimacing at the thought of Mandrakes and Abyssinian Shrivelfigs.

McGonagall sighed. Even as years passed them by, even as time grayed their hair, even as age wisened them up, Professor Longbottom was still a worrywart at heart. She glanced at Neville over her spectacles. He was currently rereading his second-year textbook and another thick leather book on whispering flowers in the world. She always believed there's more than meets the eye, and he was the living example of it. He grew from a timid and shy young lad to a man of bravery and loyalty. McGonagall smiled inwardly. She guessed even the man who slayed Nagini would fret over students' liking to his favourite subject.

.

Neville also attempted to ask Professor Flitwick. The Charms professor as well as Head of Ravenclaw House was sorting out his toppling pile of books when Neville found him. "Well, you just let them do more hands-on experience," suggested Flitwick squeakily. "Students love magic! They can't get enough of it. You should see their faces when they try a new spell, and especially when they succeed to cast it well. You, too, usually did a little cheer when you managed to cast a spell correctly in my class." Flitwick chuckled at the memory. "Though some of the spells backfire at times…"

Neville tilted his head sideways. "So you want me to expose them to more types of magical plants? Is that it, sir?"

Flitwick beamed and he sorted some dusty books. "Something like that! That's what-ACHOOO!" The professor let out a loud sneeze due to the dust that floated around him. His whole body shook at the impact. Sniffing, Flitwick sent Neville a sheepish grin as Neville searched his pockets for a napkin. "So sorry about that. Oh, it's alright, dear boy. I'm fine. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. That's what students' life should be: full of fun and knowledge." Flitwick winked. "I am certain Herbology is a subject packed full of that."

.

Of course, he did not forget to write a letter to Professor Sprout, who was currently having a long holiday in Ireland. Her cheerful reply was that the key thing is to be friendly and caring to his students, especially when they are struggling during lessons. Neville smiled at all the advice and little rants she wrote to him. She was one of the many reasons Neville took a huge liking to Herbology. She was always patient with him, though he could be so careless at times it made others groan. He could not thank her enough for her dedication and extra notes which she gave him even for the slightest of things.

"_Mr. Longbottom, would you like to try to help me plant some hydrangea macrophylla?"_

_Neville stared at Professor Sprout in surprise. Not many teachers would ask him to do such things. He was usually ignored, but he was perfectly fine with that. He was afraid he would get too nervous and mess it up, causing him to end up in a pile of embarrassment._

"_A-Are you sure, Professor?"_

"_What do you mean by that?" Professor Sprout let out a hearty chuckle. "Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have told you to do it if I don't trust you to do it nicely."_

_Upon hearing that, Neville could not help but grin like a goofy kid. The professor then instructed him the location where the plant should be planted in, and he dug. After which, he knelt on the ground and cupped his hands around the small hydrangea. It swayed and wriggled, as if enjoying the warmth of Neville's hands. As a small smile tugged at Neville's lips, he gently placed it in the hole he dug minutes ago._

"_Nice job, Mr. Longbottom." Professor Sprout commented, smiling at Neville, giving him a light pat on the back. Neville chuckled nervously. It was the first time a professor had praised him like that, and it felt… good. It made him happy._

"_Thank you, Professor."_

Neville smiled at the memory, recalling the kind smile on Professor Sprout's face. Friendly and caring to his students, huh? That sounded like a good idea. He could imagine the happiness emitting from the students whenever he smiled at them. It's a nice feeling.

.

As much as Neville was reluctant to do so, he also tried thinking the way Professor Snape did. That was why he spent a Sunday afternoon mimicking him, trying to imagine what Snape would say if he were to ask him. He winced at the thought of all the insults Snape would possibly spit at him. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Neville looked into the mirror, an unfamiliar sneer on his face, waving his robes about and folding his arms.

"Students, I will not tolerate any nonsense in this class. I do not teach this subject to teach dunderheads and fools. Those who do not pay attention or fail to do what I say will face unimaginable consequences. You have been warned. Herbology may seem easy to amateurs like you, but once you get past the basics, things will be a lot tougher than you think. I expect two rolls of parchment on the perfect way of obtaining Leaping Toadstools with complete description. You will hand it up the next day. _No excuses._"

Neville stared at himself in the mirror before bursting into laughter. Since when could he act like Snape? Probably due to the fact Snape was always shooting insults and offending remarks at him, thought Neville as he wiped a tear off his eyes. Still, he was certain this was not the right approach to his students. When he tried to visualise how the students would react to him acting Snape-like, it always ended up them hating and fearing him, even giving him wary and unwelcoming glances whenever he would walk past them.

He cringed at the thought of it, and so he promised himself never to ask like Snape. He, of all people, knew how hurtful Snape could be. He could not bear to let his students experience it. Neville sighed. He'll have to keep looking for the perfect way to become the perfect professor, then.

.

The new professor went to visit McGonagall for the last time before he officially started his first year as a teacher. He told her what advice he had received (and not forgetting to include the time where he tried to act like Snape) and she could not help but chuckle at his extents to become the perfect professor he wanted to be.

"I even went to ask Madam Pomfrey-"

"Neville."

"Y-Yes?"

A warm smile spread over McGonagall's lips. "Just be yourself, dear boy."

It was just five words. Five words, that struck Neville the hardest among all the advice he was given. He let the words sink in, as he stared at McGonagall. Though he usually saw her as the strict and no-nonsense professor, she was also one of the warmest and -if he might say so- badass professors he had ever met. She made him feel fear (he recalled the time he lost his slip of paper which he wrote the passwords to the Gryffindor Common Room. McGonagall was so furious he thought he would be reduced to ashes with just a single glare from her) but she also made him face fear and conquer it. He always looked up to her, and her words once again reminded him of that.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a small laugh. "I guess you're right, Professor."

"I'm almost retired, Neville. You don't really have to call me 'Professor' any longer."

Neville grinned. "Well, you are and will always be a mentor to me.

* * *

Neville snapped back to reality when he realised he was a few feet away from the greenhouse. He could see the students were chattering away, some were looking around them in awe at the plants that were tickling the ceiling with the tip of their branches; some were bending down trying to take a closer look at the swaying flowers. Nonetheless, the greenhouse was lively and loud. Nodding to himself in reassurance, Neville stepped into the greenhouse. The chatter slowly died down as he made his way to the front.

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Professor Longbottom."

A soft smile played at Neville's lips. Perhaps... no, that's not the right word.

_For sure _he could let his students love Herbology like he did.

He's Neville Longbottom, after all.

* * *

So there you have it. My first Harry Potter fanfiction.

It was a little difficult at first, since I tried not to write Neville out of character and not make him too timid and such. I mean, he's _Neville Longbottom_, the boy who grew so much throughout the whole series. Still, he's bound to have some uncertainties here and there. In the end this is the Neville I have in mind.

The story is named Full Circle because it is kind of written in a roundabout way, where Neville found his answer from the first person he went up to, after asking many others. I thank SiriuslyScarredforLife for providing that!

Again, I apologise for not focusing on my other stories, but I couldn't help myself but to write this when it just popped into my mind. I'll try my best to upload as soon as possible, alright?

Anyway, I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
